


Word Association

by belovedplank



Category: Smallville
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, M/M, Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2003-10-13
Updated: 2003-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 09:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedplank/pseuds/belovedplank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe plays word association with Clark. Clark lets something slip that he shouldn't have.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Word Association

"Please Clark? Please? In need your help with this!" Clark looked at his blonde female best friend, pouting dramatically, her eyes pleading, and had to cave. Pulling a face and shaking his head, he rolled his eyes and said resignedly "OK, OK, I give already. I'll help you." Chloe perked up immediately, beaming her patented Chloe grin at him as she bounced over. Clark sighed heavily. "OK then, so, what do I do?" Chloe took his hand, led him over to one of the slightly more comfortable chairs in the Torch office, and pushed him into it. Then she brought over another chair and settled opposite him. Once she was comfortably seated, she started to explain, as she routed through her bag for her notebook and pen. "It's for pyche. class. I need several specimens of results of a word association game. Basically, that- found it!" She pulled out the needed spiral-bound notebook (the pen shoved in the spine) with a triumphant grin, and flipped the book open as she went back to the point. "As I was saying, that basically means that you relax, and then I say a word to which you say the first thing that enters your mind. That alright with you?" "Sure."  
"So relax already doofus!"  
They both grinned at that, and Clark relaxed quickly in the presence of one of his closest friends. 

"OK then, we'll start off easy." Chloe found a page that had only her words listed on it, and began. "Cat" "DOG"  
"Black" "WHITE"  
"Square" "CIRCLE"  
"Coffee" "LEX"  
/Huh? Lex? Well, he does own the coffeehouse. I just guessed he'd have said Lana, or The Talon/ "Hot" "COLD"  
"Straight" "GAY"  
/Gay? He trying to tell me something? I'll go back to that later/ "Mom" "PIE"  
//That's cute. Gotta love Mommy Kent's apple pie!// Chloe had to grin at that.  
Dad" "PLATITUDES"  
That also made Chloe smile.  
"Family" "SAFE"  
"Girl" "CHOLE"  
Chloe blushed. /Me?/  
"Boy" "FRIEND"  
"School" "BORING"  
Chloe smiled again. /My sentiments exactly./ "Hate" "LIONELLUTHOR"  
/Ooh, feel strongly about that one, Clark? Venom dripping there. Didn't know Clark knew him enough to hate him. Didn't really think Clark knew _how_ to hate/ "Day" "NIGHT"  
"Old" "NEW"  
"Thick" "THIN"  
"Love" "LEX"  
Chloe's jaw dropped at that. "What the fuck?!!" However, Chloe was not the only one who was in shock. Clark closed his mouth, and blushed an even deeper hue than usual as he looked at his feet. Chloe stood before him, hands on her hips, her no-nonsense face on. Clark took his eyes from the floor long enough to look at Chloe through his lashes, "Erm. Ooops." 


End file.
